No Rose Without Thorn
by I-Confuse-Everyone
Summary: After the events of Father's Day, Rose is angry and disappointed in herself and in need of the Doctor. But then Captain Jack Harkness comes along and Rose's new life suddenly goes a little bit wrong...
1. Part 1

**No Rose Without Thorn**

**Part One**

_**Part one of most likely three chapters. I'm experimenting with this fic- it's my first attempt at writing the ninth Doctor and doing first person. I'd be grateful if you could tell me how I get on! Hope you enjoy. Part two should be coming in a couple of days.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me**_

_**

* * *

**_I was in complete shock as I walked back into the TARDIS, holding the Doctor's hand. He hadn't said anything yet since he came back after my Dad had… killed himself, and I wasn't sure what I wanted him to say. I'd just effectively lost two of the most important men in my life in the space of a couple of hours. And I wasn't sure I could take it. 

"I… I'm gonna go…" I muttered, gesturing uselessly towards the inner corridor of this extraordinary time ship,

"OK," the Doctor said, turning to the console and readying the ship to dematerialise, "Get some sleep, yeah?"

I nodded weakly before scurrying off down the corridors to where my room was. Usually, the TARDIS changed the corridors so the journey wasn't as long but who knows what she'd do after what I'd done today?

_Would the Doctor ever forgive me?_ I wondered desperately. I'd shouted in his face, making him leave me at Dad's flat and I'd effectively brought about the end of the world. The whole world could have been destroyed just because of my selfishness. Only a few weeks ago, he'd called me the best in front of Adam. I wondered if he'd still think of me in the same way.

Finally reaching the door of my bedroom, I paused in front of it, resting my head on the cool, smooth wood. I was such a failure. The Doctor would probably want to take me home for good tomorrow and I couldn't bear that. I love him. I don't know how long I have done but this feeling just kept on increasing every time he took my hand or grinned that manic smile. I know its unrequited love though. He'd never love me back. Why should he?

Breathing deeply to try and stop the hot tears building behind my eyes, I opened the door expecting to find my bedroom behind it. Instead, however, I discovered a gym of some sort that was completely empty of equipment except for the punching bag swaying gently in the middle of the room. It was exactly what I needed.

Murmuring a quiet thank you to the TARDIS, I stepped over to it and pushed it to start it swinging slightly. I thought about every stupid thing I'd done today and curled up my fist before sharply hitting it. It swung back towards me and I punched it again, trying to rid myself of the self-loathing I had trapped inside me. Images of today's events kept flashing through my mind's eye- when I yelled at the Doctor; when he was so cool towards me afterwards; when that Reaper consumed him; when I had to watch my Dad die for the second time right in front of me… I kept hitting the bag to get rid of the memories. My breathing was harsh as I panted from exertion and attempted to swallow the lump in my throat, and my whole body was trembling from rage and sheer disappointment in myself.

"You're doing it wrong."

Suddenly, the Doctor was by my side, watching me intently.

"You're holding your fist wrong," he went on to explain, "Your thumb should be on the outside of your fist, not inside. You could break it by having it clenched inside."

Silently, I adjusted my grip, finding it odd to punch like that but knowing that the Doctor was probably right. I found it really disconcerting the way he just stood there and watched me, not saying a word. Was he really disappointed in me? Was he trying to think of the best way to tell me he was taking me home?

After a few moments, he moved in front of me and held the punching bag in his large hands so I was now pummelling a much firmer surface.

"That's it," he murmured, his blue eyes fixed on mine, "Keep going; keep punching hard. Get it all out."

I did as he told me, pummelling harder and harder, imagining it was him I was hitting as my anger began to grow rather than lessen.

"Why did you let me do that?" I asked him, furiously, "Why didn't you stop me? Why couldn't you have just said no the first time I asked?" My voice had risen to a shout and sweat was dripping off me, "I could have ended the whole world just 'cause I'm so selfish. I killed my Dad again- he had to die to save everyone from my stupid mistake. Why did you make me go through that? Why, Doctor, WHY?" I started hitting him weakly on the chest as I screamed obscenities and questions at him but he didn't react. Instead, he just slowly placed his arms around me as I sank to the floor in a heap, tears falling from my eyes.

For a while, he just let me cry into his jumper and clutch onto his familiar worn leather jacket with both hands. He didn't try to pat my back or whisper comforting words into my ear like people stereotypically do when faced with a hysterical person in their arms. He just sat there, letting me cry my fill until I was done and simply sniffing in his arms. Then, he handed me a hanky and told me to dry my eyes and blow.

"Right then, Rose Tyler," he spoke as soon as I was ready,

"Please don't take me home!" I begged, "I'm sorry!"

"I'm not going to take you home," the Doctor relied, surprising me, "You made a mistake."

I raised my eyes to meet his. "But… but you threw Adam out. What I did was much worse," I said sadly,

"Different perspectives," the Doctor shrugged, "Plus, I never really liked Adam anyway. Too pretty."

Despite my misery, I let a watery smile cross my lips.

"And you said you were sorry," he continued, "Twice now. You've learnt your lesson and that's good enough for me."

I hardly dared to believe it. Was he really suggesting that everything was OK between us, despite what I'd done? "Th… thank you," I stammered, "But why are you forgiving me? I nearly caused the end of the world! You should be throwing me out!" I couldn't look at him anymore and tears were beginning to fall down my cheeks again.

Two cool hands cupped my cheeks and made me look the Doctor in the eyes. I could barely look at him, expecting to see disappointment in those beautiful blue eyes but, instead, I saw care and, for some reason, pride.

"Rose, why are you crying?" he asked simply, his thumbs gently wiping away my tears.

I swallowed heavily. "Because you're so disappointed in me," I whispered honestly, my voice cracking, "An' I'm so disappointed in myself."

The Doctor grinned; not his normal manic one when something was going his way but a genuine caring one. "There, you see?" he asked, "That's why I'm forgiving you. Because you know you've done wrong and you're sorry about it and disappointed in yourself. That's the difference between you and Adam. He was trying to worm his way out of trouble when he got caught- do you remember? He attempted to blame me so I took him home. He wouldn't learn from it but you will. You already have, do you see?"

I nodded slowly as best as I could with his hands still cupping my cheeks.

"And I'm not disappointed in you," the Doctor continued, "Anything but. Well, OK, maybe I was before at your Dad's flat but I'm not now. In fact, I'm proud of you."

I smiled weakly, not really knowing what to say.

"Anyway it was partly my fault," he then said, "You were right. I shouldn't have taken you there. It wasn't fair on you and I'm sorry."

My mouth dropped open. He was apologising to _me?_

"But the thing is, Rose Tyler," he said, one of his hands beginning to caress my cheek, "Somehow you've wormed your way into my hearts and I'm finding it more and more difficult to say no to you. And that's not good. It's making me do potentially devastating things but I'm still doing them even though my brain is screaming no because you, a little slip of an ape, asked me to and my hearts cry out yes. Do you see what you do to me?"

I couldn't help it. My single human heart was bursting with love for him after all that he'd done and said during the past half an hour or so, so I leaned up and gently touched my lips to his. To begin with, he seemed a bit shocked but within seconds his lips were furiously working mine. After a few moments, I ventured my tongue out, prodding at his closed lips which he immediately opened. I then had the pleasure of learning the taste of the Doctor's mouth while he learnt mine. It wasn't like anything I'd ever experienced before which reinforced the idea that he was so uniquely alien. This didn't faze me, however, and I liked the taste, eagerly taking in more before the kiss broke for need of air.

We were both panting heavily and I leant my forehead on his shoulder while his arms curled protectively around me. I don't think either of us could speak for a few moments; not just because we were out of breath but also because of the enormity of what we'd just done. We'd crossed the line dividing close friendship and lovers.

"Doctor," I whispered eventually, plucking up my courage and praying I was doing the right thing, "I love you."

I felt him squeeze me tightly which reassured me and boosted my confidence. "I love you too, Rose," he murmured, pulling gently at my head for another kiss, "That Dalek was right."

So, that was that. The Doctor and I were two fools in love and we wouldn't have it any other way. The next few weeks were brilliant. I shared the Doctor's bed nightly and he always made a special effort to be there and hold me close when I went to sleep and when I woke up again if he didn't stay the whole night. We made love for the first time a few days after admitting our feelings and it was so perfect I can't describe it. Our days were spent enjoying each other's company and sharing snatched kisses in between running for our lives from the aliens that the Doctor (and myself on one or two occasions) had just severely managed to piss off.

It was a fantastic life and I loved it. But then everything changed with the arrival of a certain Captain Jack Harkness.

* * *

_**Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received**_


	2. Part 2

**No Rose Without Thorn**

**Part Two**

_**Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. It's now going to be four chapters- it always increases! Hope you enjoy this part. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me**_

_**

* * *

**_I always liked Jack from the moment I first met him when I fell into his arms in his Chula warship to the moment we said an unintentional farewell to him on satellite five. He was tall, rugged and handsome with a brilliant sense of humour and, to be honest, I fancied him quite a lot. 

The Doctor, on the other hand, wasn't that keen, especially just after we met Jack. I think it was partly due to Jack's actions as a con-man that didn't impress the Doctor but it was mainly because he classed Jack as a pretty boy who spent too much time flirting with me, whom the Doctor classed as his. I didn't mind. I was happy for him to see me as his- it gave me a thrill.

That first evening with Jack on board was interesting. After loudly proclaiming all of our time spent in the Blitz that he didn't dance- which I knew very well was a complete lie- the Doctor spent hours twirling me around and teaching me different dances, both human and Gallifreyan, whilst all the time glaring across the control room at our new companion and radiating _'Hand's Off. She's Mine.'_ He only let Jack dance with me a few times and it was always to a fast beat. The Doctor watched us keenly, ensuring that Jack's hands didn't slip too low or anything. If it had been anybody else, I would have got royally pissed off. I've had too many overprotective boyfriends- Jimmy Stones comes to mind- but this was the Doctor, my Doctor, and I found it comforting how protective he was over me.

When we finally turned in after finding Jack a room- which was situated a long way from mine and the Doctors', I noticed- I tried to reassure the Doctor about Jack.

"Don't worry about him," I said as I climbed into my strappy top and shorts that I wear to bed, "He can hit on me all he likes but nothing he can do will tear me away from you."

The Doctor grunted slightly before pulling me to him in a sudden display of affection. "Just be careful, yeah?" he cautioned me, "I don't trust him and he's a charmer. He's practised at seduction and I don't want you to get hurt."

I nodded as I put my arms tightly around his waist. "I will," I promised, not knowing how hard that promise would be to keep, "I just want him as a friend. He's not the one I'm in love with. You are."

The Doctor dipped his head and kissed me tenderly. "Let's go to bed," he whispered, hoisting me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist and then carrying me over to our bed.

The rest of the night was blissful.

* * *

The Doctor had originally planed to drop Jack off somewhere of his choosing the next morning but I used my wicked womanly wills and persuaded him to let Jack stay. To be honest, it didn't take much work.

The next few days passed pleasantly enough. We went to a couple of planets and had a good time. Jack flirted with me near constantly which I know the Doctor found annoying, but we soon discovered that he flirted with anything that had a pulse: aliens of all species and genders on the planets we visited and even with the Doctor on one memorable occasion, to which my Time Lord instantly replied that Jack had to buy him a drink first. Jack's face was a picture as it had been the first time that the Doctor had thawed a little whilst speaking to him. It made me happy and I began to hope that they might become friends. I had become great friends with him but it was my attempt to get to know more about my new friend that led to three broken hearts.

* * *

It happened about four days after Jack had joined us on board the TARDIS. It was late evening and we'd just come back from a trip out to a distant planet with curious little aliens called Jeteases. The Doctor had disappeared off somewhere, probably to fiddle with the console, leaving me and Jack with several bottles of Jetease beer that they'd given us that day. It was really delicious and it didn't take us very long to drain several of the bottles. It didn't make us drunk though because it contained low levels of alcohol and I'm no lightweight.

Jack was flirting with me as always but the alcohol must have loosened my tongue because I was flirting back, much to his delight. I don't honestly know why or how it happened, and I regret it to this very day, but suddenly Jack was leaning towards me and our lips connected. I pulled away almost immediately but the damage had already been done. I heard a sharp gasp from the doorway and turned just in time to see the Doctor stomping away, his shoulders hunched.

"Shit!" I cursed, standing up so violently that my chair fell over. I ignored Jack, who was watching me guiltily, and sprinted after my lover, "Doctor, wait!"

He didn't wait; instead marching onwards, ignoring my pleas for him to stop and let me explain. Finally, he ground to a halt outside our bedroom and spun around to look at me. I blanched. He had never looked more frightening than he did at that moment. His face was scarily blank and his normally warm, loving blue eyes were icy cold and bottomless.

"What, Rose? What could you possibly say to explain that?" he snapped,

"It was an accident," I pleaded, "I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't mean to do it. I love you!"

"Well, you've got a funny way of showing it," the Doctor replied sharply, before wrenching open the bedroom door and slamming it closed behind him. I immediately tried to get in after him but the TARDIS had locked the door. I pounded on it, crying out for him, screaming that I was sorry and that it was a mistake, an accident, it meant nothing… but he didn't reply. After a few moments, the door melted away, leaving me in no doubt that he didn't want to speak to me. That didn't stop me however.

I sunk to the cold floor; my arms wrapped around my knees and spoke in between trying to stop my tears. "I promise you I'm sorry, Doctor," I whispered, knowing he could hear me, "I love you an' I'm so sorry I hurt you an' I want you to know that. You've gotta come out sometime an' I'm gonna sit here 'til you do."

So I did. The hours crawled by and my bum got number and number but still he didn't come out. Jack came by after a while.

"You alright?" he asked awkwardly.

I shook my head. "I hurt him, Jack," I sobbed, "He gave me his hearts and I broke them. I'm never gonna forgive myself."

Jack looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry, honey. It's my fault that what happened, happened and he should know that. None of this is your fault,"

"It is," I mumbled, "I should have been more careful. He warned me about you and I promised to be careful and now look what's happened."

Jack winced slightly. "Look honey, why don't you go to bed?" he suggested, "Maybe things will be better in the morning."

I shook my head resolutely, "I'm staying here," I insisted.

Jack accepted it silently and walked away, returning moments later with my duvet. I wrapped it around me and waited out the hours, hoping and praying that the Doctor would find it in his hearts to somehow forgive me.

* * *

_**Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received**_


	3. Part 3

**No Rose Without Thorn**

**Part Three**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me**_

* * *

Nearly three days later and things were no better. The Doctor had come out of his room the following morning but had completely ignored me, stalking away as if I was invisible.

It didn't get any better either. The only times he spoke to me was to issue sharp commands at me. Gone were the lengthy conversations where we'd cuddle up and discuss anything and everything. Gone were the times that he'd gaze at me with pure love and affection in those eyes. Now, when he did look at me, I couldn't tell what he was feeling but it certainly wasn't love. I'd hurt him badly and he couldn't recover from it. Jack had tried to be there for me, telling me bad jokes and keeping me company but it wasn't the same. All I wanted was for the Doctor to wrap me up in his strong embrace and tell me I was forgiven and everything was going to be OK. I wanted it so badly.

* * *

I was lying in my own bed on day three of hell, attempting to sleep, but I knew I wouldn't be able to, no matter how hard I tried. I stared up into the darkness, my mind whirling with my current situation and trying to find an answer.

Suddenly, I heard a sort of groaning noise coming from the room next door, which happened to be the Doctors'. I sat up in bed with a jerk, listening hard. As soon as the whimpers and crying out started, I knew what was happening. The Doctor was having a nightmare again. He had started having them to my knowledge after our trip to Van Statten's museum when we encountered the Dalek. I knew he was dreaming of the Time War again and I had to get to him.

I quickly leapt out of bed and padded outside to the corridor, mentally praying that the TARDIS lets me into his room as she has taken to hiding his door from me since this whole sorry affair began. Thankfully, his door was there and I quietly entered the familiar room where the Doctor was thrashing around in his big bed.

"Doctor?" I ventured, cautiously shaking his shoulder, "Doctor, wake up."

He didn't respond, too caught up in his nightmare. I tried shaking his shoulder again, calling out his name and leaning over him and at last, he woke up, breathing deeply.

"Doctor?" I said, feeling almost shy.

His blue eyes focused on me and I saw that the horrors of his nightmare still resided in them.

"Hey Rose," he said quietly and then pulled me down to lie next to him, holding onto me tightly.

To say I wasn't shocked would be an understatement, especially as he'd barely touched me the past few days- not without good reason- but something told me he just needed someone to hold and to be held by someone so I wriggled in his grasp and tucked my arms firmly around him. I listened to him breathing harshly as he attempted to calm down and I could heard his hearts pounding next to my ear. We lay in silence for a while, each pondering our own thoughts until he spoke,

"Thanks," he said gruffly, not one to find thanking people easy,

"It's OK," I mumbled, daring myself to look up at him, "Doctor… I'm really sorry."

I held my breath as he fixed his gaze on my face, feeling as if I'm being x-rayed. "I know you are," he finally murmured, "It's OK. All is forgiven."

I could hardly believe it, "You mean it?" I asked.

He nodded and I suddenly felt as if a load had been taken off my shoulders. "Thanks," I breathed, furiously blinking away the tears that arose in my eyes,

"But Rose," he continued, "I can't go back to how we were. You stamped on my hearts and I don't feel as if I can trust you with them anymore."

I flinched, feeling really wretched but understood where he was coming from. "I know," I whispered, "An' I hate myself so much. But we can still be friends, right?"

"Right," he said, stroking my cheek with one finger, "I need your friendship, Rose,"

"Then you got it," I stated.

He nodded, with a small smile, and we lay in silence again. I berated myself for that one stupid mistake I made in kissing Jack that made me lose the Doctor's love. He might have forgiven me but I'm never gonna be able to forgive myself. But I can't change the past, even with a time machine.

"Doctor?" I asked quietly, after a while, "What… what made you decide to forgive me?"

"Jack," was the surprising answer, "He came and had a word with me earlier. Or more like many words each telling me to get over my stupid pride and see what an arse I was making of myself,"

"He said that?" I asked, my mouth falling open,

"In as many words," was the reply, "He started shouting at me, telling me to stop being moody and just forgive you already because you were slowly self destructing over something that was his fault completely and if I cared about you as much as I seemed to, I'd tell you everything was OK,"

"Um… wow," I stuttered, not really knowing what to say,

"Of course, what our friend Jack hadn't realised was that I'd already figured all that out on the night that you spent waiting outside my door," he continued,

"But… but…" I stammered, my emotions going into overdrive,

"Why didn't I forgive you the morning after instead of being a grumpy old man these past few days?" the Doctor guessed. I nodded, a small smirk making its way onto my face at his description of himself. "I told you after we met your father that my hearts and brain are two very different things and each of them can control what I do," he said, "Well, on that night my brain knew I had to forgive you but my hearts said differently. They had been shattered, Rose, and they refused to let me forgive you so my pride took over and made me give you hard time which I'm truly sorry about,"

"No, I'm sorry," I whispered, knowing I can't stop my tears anymore, "I never meant to hurt you, Doctor. Jack's wrong. It _is_ my fault. You warned me about him but I still did it,"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Rose. Especially you while you're so young," the Doctor tried to reassure me, "Now, dry your eyes and let's put this behind us, OK?"

"You sure?" I whispered, rubbing my eyes,

"I'm sure," he stated firmly, "Now, come on, it's late and you haven't been sleeping,"

I felt a flicker of surprise. He's noticed that I've been lying awake for most of the night? I reluctantly pulled myself out of his arms and stood up, "See you in the morning then?"

"Do you want to stay here?" the Doctor asked, his eyes gleaming in the darkness.

I felt surprised again. I assumed that I'd be back sleeping in my own bed now that we were just friends again. "If it's OK," I said, nervously,

"Come on," he said simply, holding the cover open.

I hesitantly slid in beside him, keeping a much larger distance between us that I'm used to but feeling the need to. That is until his arm suddenly came over me and pulled my body up against him so he was holding me.

We said our goodnights before I drifted off into the happiest sleep I'd had in a few days.

* * *

_**Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received**_


	4. Part 4

**No Rose Without Thorn**

**Part Four**

_**Here's the last part to No Rose Without Thorn. Hope you've enjoyed it and many thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me**_

_**

* * *

**_The next day things were thankfully back to normal. Well, when I say normal I mean that the Doctor and I actually looked at one another and held proper conversations. It wasn't the same as before my mistake and I missed that easy flirtatious banter we had but I knew it was my fault. To be honest, in the first few days after he forgave me, I was a little cautious of what I said to the Doctor, not wanting to say the wrong thing and I was nowhere near as cheeky as I can usually be. It would come back though, I was sure of that. 

Jack was delighted that we were talking again and I privately thanked him for his help and being there for me. I gave him a brief hug, not wanting the Doctor to see in case he came to the wrong conclusion. I knew I had to be very careful around Jack now. That didn't stop him though. He was still as outrageously flirtatious as ever to both me and the Doctor but the Doctor didn't seem to mind as much now and let him do it. I wondered if Jack had said something else to him that the Doctor hadn't told me in that conversation the two men had had. I put it out my mind, however, and concentrated on having lots of fun.

The days passed in a blur of happiness with a hint of sadness for what could have been mixed in with it. I'd been so happy being the lover of the last Time Lord but that was all over now. Probably what hurt me the most was that he couldn't trust me with his hearts anymore and I hated that. I would do anything to help him trust me again but I didn't know how or even if I could.

About a week after the end of our spat, the Doctor told me that we would be visiting Cardiff briefly the next day to refuel the TARDIS at the Rift- it took both the Doctor and Jack to explain exactly why to me but it left me wondering. I spent about half an hour lying on my bed, thinking before making a decision and going to find the Doctor.

"Doctor?" I asked.

He grunted back to show he was listening while busily 'fixing' the TARDIS. Again.

"I was wondering, when we go to Cardiff tomorrow, can we go during my time period?" I said,

"Why?"

I moistened my lips before continuing. "I was gonna call Mickey up and get him to bring me my passport."

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and rolled out from underneath the console to stare at me. "What do you need your passport for?"

"Just in case," I said, starting to see the flaw in the plan,

"Rose, you don't need a passport," the Doctor told me seriously, "Trust me. But yeah, we can go to your time. Suppose it might be nice to see old Rickey again,"

"It's _Mickey_," I stressed, "Thanks Doctor. I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow."

"Pleasant dreams," he mumbled, before disappearing underneath the console again.

I walked quickly to my room, smothering a smile. The plan was working. Little did I know how horribly wrong it was going to go.

* * *

The Doctor found me sitting on my bed, staring into space the next day after our adventure in Cardiff but before we took the Slitheen egg to its home planet. I was feeling completely numb inside and I didn't actually realise he was in the room with me until he sat down next to me.

"Go on then. Can you still say it?" he asked, being deliberately cheery,

"Hmm, what?" I muttered, looking at him,

"You know- the word you managed to say today," he encouraged me,

"Oh," I said, thinking hard, "Raxi… Raxicoricofallapatorius… right?"

"Perfect," he grinned.

I smiled back weakly, still hurting inside. Those few moments today were brilliant when he'd held me close, celebrating my triumph with me while the Slitheen, Mickey and Jack looked bemused.

"Rose, what happened with Mickey?" he suddenly asked me, all playfulness gone,

"He… he's gone," I said quietly, looking down, "Like I said earlier,"

"Back to London?"

"I guess," I muttered, "Probably back to Trisha Delaney."

I felt the Doctor move as he worked it out before placing a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly. I felt weird, not accustomed to talking about my relationship with Mickey with him. I felt wretched. I'd basically lost two boyfriends in the space of a week. I wondered what was wrong with me.

"He's been cheating on you?" the Doctor asked, directly.

I nodded unhappily. "I wasn't there," I murmured, repeating Mickey's words of earlier, "I can't expect him to hang around and wait for me,"

"But it still hurts?"

I nodded again, and suddenly realised that this is how the Doctor must have felt after I effectively cheated on him with Jack. I sighed slightly. "I didn't really need my passport," I admitted to my knees so I didn't have to look at him; "I wanted to see Mickey and rekindle our relationship. I know it's dead and has been ever since I started travelling with you but I just… I just wanted to… to…" I couldn't say it 'cause I didn't really know what I wanted from Mickey. "I've just used him, haven't I?" I stated eventually.

I saw the Doctor briefly nod out of the corner of my eye and sighed to myself.

"You used him because you wanted to feel that someone loved you?" the Doctor guessed intelligently,

"Yeah," I admitted in a whisper, "Since I messed things up with you, I just wanted to know I was still loved despite what I've done and thought Mickey could do that for me…"

I heard the Doctor exhale deeply behind me as if he was coming to some conclusion before his arms suddenly slid around my waist, hugging me to him. "You _are_ still loved, Rose," he murmured, pressing a delicate kiss to my hair, "You don't need to go back to Mickey for that. Come to me."

I could feel my heart beating wildly as I shifted slightly in his arms to rest my head against his chest. "You said you couldn't trust me with your hearts," I whispered sadly,

"I'm going to try it," he responded, "We'll take things slowly- one step at a day rather than rushing into it like we did last time. I just need you, Rose."

I tilted my face up to look at him, hoping this wasn't all some mean trick or misunderstanding. But I could see the truth in his eyes- a mixture of love and hesitation swirling in those blue orbs. "You sure?" I whispered.

He nodded. "If you are."

I smiled my answer and his lips slowly met mine like two lost people finding one another again. It was… fantastic.

We're back in a relationship now and I couldn't be happier, no matter how slowly we take things. After all, we've got my forever to share together. Me and the Doctor in the TARDIS, lovers forever.

Right?

* * *

_**Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received**_


End file.
